


Forever

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nothing but pure and tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Sunny Smiles and Six Shepherd find a moment alone together and decide to discuss what's on their minds.
Relationships: Sunny Smiles/Courier Six, Sunny Smiles/Female Courier, Sunny Smiles/Original Character
Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Forever

“You know what I love about living here?” Without waiting for a response Sunny Smiles answered her own question. “You can see so many stars at night. Bet they don’t get views like this in New Vegas.”

Six nodded in agreement, struggling to keep her weary eyes open. It was so rare to have time alone with Sunny anymore that she didn’t want to miss a single second of it.

“How many stars do you think there are?” Sunny asked, moving closer to Six as they lay on the ground. Six took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. After a moment she decided she had her answer.

“At least ten.”

“Well, you ain’t wrong,” Sunny laughed, a sound that brought a smile to Six’s face. “Do you think we might get to go to space sometime?”

“Why would you want to?”

“I just think it would be pretty cool. Just you, me, and Cheyenne. No one around to stare or talk bad about us.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Six responded, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. “They’re just mad that I got me a pretty girl-friend and they’re stuck with their hands.”

“Oh, my God.” Sunny laughed again and she sat up as well, this time reaching for Six’s hand. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

“Maybe,” Six mused, tipping her head and puckering her lips slightly. “I can’t remember.”

“Well, I do.” Sunny leaned in and pressed her lips to the courier’s, giving her a lingering kiss. “I love you, Six. And honestly, I would give up ever seeing the stars again if it meant keeping you beside me forever.”

“That’s an awfully long time,” Six warned, offering another quick kiss of her own. “How about you keep your stars, and I’ll stick beside you for the rest of our lives? That can be forever for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
